A Gift from the Past
by LilliLillyPhantomsGirls
Summary: Ji-Hoo remembers something from his childhood after racing Goo Jun-Pyo. He pushes it to the back of his mind and the story progresses. He finishes his internship at the hospital, and decides to take a year break to go on vacation with F4 and the rest to the US. As he decided, he remembers that memory. He decided to find that girl. Just who is she? And what is she to Ji-Hoo?
1. Prologue!

Heya! Lilly here with a new story! :D In this story, I'm making F4 19 and Jan Di 18, just for the purpose of the story :D

Summary: Yoon Ji-Hoo remembers something from his childhood after racing Goo Jun-Pyo. He pushes it to the back of his mind and the story progresses. As he finishes his internship at the hospital, he decides to take a year break to go on a long vacation with F4 and the rest to the US. As he decides this, he remembers that memory from so long ago, and decides something. When he gets to the US, he looks up a girl's name and travels to a small town to "observe" the girls high school classes. He trails after her as she goes from class to class and waits for the opportune moment to talk to her. Who is this girl? What is she to Ji-Hoo?

* * *

*Ji-Hoo's POV*

I was racing against Jun-Pyu to the best of my ability when suddenly I remembered something, a memory long forgotten from the time before my parents died. It was a happy memory, on of me sitting and playing with a small baby, my parents sitting behind me and the parents of the baby in front of me. I was smiling and laughing as I played with the baby and tickled her.

I was still smiling when the baby eventually fell asleep, and I had to be quiet so she didn't wake up. I waved goodbye as the family left, the baby cradled in her older brothers arms with the other brother carrying the diaper bag. I looked up at my mom after they had left.

"Mommy, will I ever get to play with her again? Today was fun!" I asked and said innocently. My mom smiled down at me.

"Maybe in the future honey." She said, and I know now she was lying. I never got to play with the baby again. I never saw her, to be exact. But now I remember her name. Anne Skye. She had such a beautiful name, and I recall my parents being up late one night arguing over something regarding myself and the girl. That was the night before the accident. Now I remember why I was with my parents going to the lake, instead of my grandfather. We were going to the airport to see the girl and her family off. The were going back to America.

I now remember everything. Why I was so completely devastated at the death of my parents, and why I reacted the way I had. I had lost my last chance to see her before she went to America. I pushed all those thoughts from my mind and went back to concentrating on the race. I didn't realize at the time that remembering that day would change my future so much.

* * *

*Timeskip! Vacation time!*

"Ji-Hoo, are you sure this is ok? I mean you just finished your internship...is it really ok to take a break for a year?" Jun-Pyo asked me nervously while we sat in the airport, waiting for our plane.

I laughed, "It's fine, Jun-Pyo. Taking a break is expected after the hectic life of an intern. We'll come back in a year and I'll immediately start my residency."

"If you say so..." And he left it at that.

When we got off the plane in America, I smiled widely. I was one step closer to some relaxation, and at that time I didn't know just how wrong I had been.

Jan-Di Leaned up and told Jun-Pyu something then walked over to me and dragged me off to the side.

"About that girl you told me about before..."

"Anne."

"Anne, yeah. I found her. Coincidentally, she lives in the town we're visiting and that Jun-Pyu is thinking of buying."

"Is she really?"

"Yep, she really is. Maybe you'll get to see her..."

"Not a maybe, I will."

* * *

So, how's that for a prologue? I know, a bit of a lot went on there...Sorry yo! **R&R PLEASE! I DO ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 1: First sight!

Wooh! First chapter! I'm skipping around a bit and going straight to Anne's POV but meh lol

* * *

*ANNE'S POV*

I walked to school at 7:30 like I did every day, and immediately when I walked into the school I saw the handsomest guy I have ever seen in the office, and the next best sitting and standing outside of the office, waiting on Handsome.

I shook my head and walked over to where my friends will be later, by the school bell in the commons. I put my back pack on the floor and sat down on the platform that the bell was setting on and pulled my iPod out and putting my Beats by Dre over my ears. I turned my iPod on and started listening to my playlist so I could listen to purely Korean songs. Just a few seconds after I had started playing NalinA by Block-B, some of my friends got to school and they walked over to me, and I could tell by lip reading that they were asking what I was listening to. So, as my usual response when they ask what I'm singing, I started to sing along, making sure to keep my voice quiet so I don't bring attention to myself.

"...I don't know, I don't know, I don't know but I'm hot, hot. So hot

You know what, you know what, you know what, what I mean, mean.  
Yojaneun gamtansa nambal algo sipji ne Phone numbah  
Namjongnedeure sigiwa wigigame sibaljom nan silsigan in gigomsegoya Bro

Yongyongjukgetji ttarawa baby  
Modeunge da wanbyokhanikka  
Goo-Goo-Ga-Ga, Goo-Goo-Ga-Ga  
Namanbwa Lady doraborigetji  
Odilgana hamsongsoriga  
Saramdeuribeso

Nali, nali, nalina  
Nali, nali, nalina. Nuga  
Nali, nali, naligina. We rock rock, rock, rockin now  
Nali, nali, nalina  
Nali, nali, nalina. Nuga  
Nali, nali, naligina. We rock rock, rock-  
Rockin now

Omma chinggu adeure pyobon  
Nomojyodo naoneun pom-pom-pom-pom modu jureuljio ttarawa Like sodokcha  
Nan manine got do not geinsojang  
I'm so groove  
So special Question  
Odiga meryoginyago  
Uhm mori okke mureup bal mureupbal

I don't know, I don't know, I don't know but I'm hot, hot. So hot  
You know what, you know what, you know what, what I mean, mean  
Nan jolde gojitmareun anhe ijen duropdago malhe  
Girl you want it and love it Oh na, na, na, na, na!

Yongyongjukgetji ttarawa baby  
Modeunge da wanbyokhanikka  
Goo-Goo-Ga-Ga, Goo-Goo-Ga-Ga  
Namanbwa Lady doraborigetji  
Odilgana hamsongsoriga  
Saramdeuribeso

Yongyongjukgetji ttarawa baby  
Modeunge da wanbyokhanikka  
Goo-Goo-Ga-Ga, Goo-Goo-Ga-Ga  
Namanbwa Lady doraborigetji  
Odilgana hamsongsoriga  
Saramdeuribeso

Nali, nali, nalina  
Nali, nali, nalina. Nuga  
Nali, nali, naligina. We rock rock, rock, rockin now  
Nali, nali, nalina  
Nali, nali, nalina. Nuga  
Nali, nali, naligina. We rock rock, rock-  
Rockin now."

I looked up at my friends to see them roll their eyes and shake their heads at me, the usual 'I don't understand a word you're saying' response. I laughed at them and went back to peacefully listening to the next few songs by Boyfriend before some of my other friends got to school. And, of course, I had just started listening to Bad Boy by BIGBANG. They, just like my other friends, asked what I was listening to, and I replied to them the same way I replied to the others.

"...Baby nan motae neomuna mot dwaeseo

Deo jalhaejugo sipeunde geuge andwae

Everyday & night I'm so mean  
Cuz I'm so real so I'm sorry  
But I can't change

Niga saranghaneun naneun  
Sorry I 'm a bad boy  
Geurae charari tteona jal gayo  
You're a good girl  
Sigani galsurok nal almyeoneun alsurok  
Silmangman namatgetjiman

Baby don't leave me  
I know you still love me  
Wae geurae soljikhi na malhae  
Niga pillyohae  
My lay lay lay lay lady  
My lay lay lay lay lady

Amu mal hajima  
Gwaenhi ganghan cheok haetjiman sogeun dalla  
Nal beorijima  
Naegeneun neomankeum nal ihaehaejul saram  
Eun eopdan geol neon algo itjanhayo  
Baby Oh geudae come back to me ye ye ye

Niga saranghaneun naneun  
Sorry i'm a bad boy  
Geurae charari tteona jalgayo  
You're a good girl  
Sigani galsurok nal almyeoneun alsurok  
Silmangman namatgetjiman

Baby don't leave me  
I know you still love me  
Wae geurae soljikhi na malhae  
Niga pillyohae  
My lay lay lay lay lady  
My lay lay lay lay lady

Niga saranghaneun naneun  
Sorry i'm a bad boy  
Sorry i'm a bad boy  
Sorry i'm a bad boy

Geurae charari tteona jal gayo  
You're a good girl  
You're a good girl  
You're a good girl

Niga saranghaneun naneun  
Sorry i'm a bad boy  
Sorry i'm a bad boy  
Sorry i'm a bad boy

Geurae charari tteona jal gayo  
You're a good girl  
You're a good girl  
You're a good girl..."

They had the same reactions as the others, and I just laughed it off, not realizing that the whole time I had been sitting there, the handsome guy I saw the office and his friends, were watching me.

* * *

Slightly longer than the prequel, and it's mostly lyrics -_-" ...I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but I'm getting really busy again D: so no promises...I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, until then; HAPPY READING! **R&R** or there will be** NO** new chapter... at least until I get** A** review for this chapter...


	3. Chapter 2: Day 1 part 1

Heya! Chapter 2 here! :D

* * *

I just continued singing and being myself until first bell rang. I pulled my Beats from my ears and put them around my neck as I stood up to go to my locker, completely oblivious to that the handsome guy and his friends were following me. I opened my locker and got my binders out before slamming it shut and walking back towards the commons to get to the art and health wing for health class. The health teacher was late again so we stood outside the classroom waiting for him to come and unlock the door. I put my Beats back up over my ears, and started to sing along with the song that was playing.

"Show me yours, I'll show you mine  
Don't you worry, you're too fine  
We got one thing on our minds  
And we got plenty of time

Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show  
If you wanna *** me, I won't say no  
T-t-t-touchin on my ***  
While I'm touchin on your ***  
You know that we are gonna ***  
Cause I don't give a ***"

Just as I had finished that line, the teacher appeared at the end of the hallway. I immediately pulled my Beats down off my ears. He unlocked the door to the classroom and we all walked inside, immediately moving to 'our' seats. I sat behind my friend Ally and in front of my friend C, and beside my other friend Em. On the other side of me was the 'invisible barrier' between my friends and the jocks and druggies of my class.

The teacher put a movie called 'Super Size Me' in and went to the back of the class to grade papers or whatever teachers do on their computers. Almost immediately we all started talking. About 5 minutes in, the handsome guy and his friends walked in and had a short conversation with the teacher before sitting in whatever open desks there were.

I gave half my attention to the conversations I was having with my friends and half to the guys that had just walked in. As the class drew to an end, the teacher went up to the front and turned the movie off. He then turned to face the class and started to speak.

"You may have noticed already, but we have a few visitors today. They are from South Korea, and one just finished his internship at the Shinwa Hospital. They have come to observe some of the classes, so don't be surprised if you see one or more of them in your future classes." Just as he finished saying that, the bell rang. I picked my books up off the floor and walked with my friends to the door, not really paying attention to them seeing as how I was not to obviously watching Handsome and his friends, who were right behind me talking in Korean.

They walked behind behind me the whole way to my second period, which was honors world history. I walked in to the class and went to the back of the room, where my assigned seat was. The guys went over to the teachers desk and talked to him for a moment before filling into the empty seats, Handsome sitting in the seat beside me on my left. I tried to hide the blush that was flaring up on my cheeks behind my hair as the teacher went to the front of the room and announced that today would be a free day so he could catch up on his grading. My friend Sum, who was sitting in front of me turned to face me with a huge grin on her face. I smiled back before pulling my Beats up over my ears and turning my music on. After I did that I brought a game up on my iPod and started playing it, ignoring the world around me completely.

I noticed in the corner of my eye Handsome watching me and attempted to ignore it. After a few minutes of playing, my cousin who was sitting on my other side, tried to unplug my beats. I managed to catch his hand before he pulled it out and when he continued to try to pull on it I bit his hand. He was unaffected at first and continued to try to pull them out, but I continued to bite harder and harder until he said "Ow!" And let go of them. I released his hand to see that he was bleeding slightly. When I saw that he was bleeding, I got a really sheepish look on my face and apologized profusely. He shrugged it off and wiped the blood from his hand before going back to trying to unplug my Beats. Every time he tried to unplug them I snapped my teeth at him and he recoiled immediately.

This went on for the remainder of the class and even after the bell rang and we were walking to math he was still annoying me to the point I was snapping my teeth at him. When we finally got to math class I shoved him lightly out of my way so I could get back to my seat behind my friend Trent and in front of my best friend practically sister Hailey.

Two of the Korean guys walked in a minute or so after I did and they talked to the teacher again before filling into the only two open seats in the class, one behind Hailey and one on the left of that seat. Handsome sat behind Hailey, and the two guys almost immediately started talking to each other in Korean. Hailey kept looking around like she was watching a fly fly around near her and the teacher repeatedly asked if she was ok. About half way through the class, I turned and said to her quite plainly. "Du bist ein Spinner, jetzt aufhören, wie es und achten. Ich bin immer müde, um alles für Sie vor den Prüfungen zu erklären." Hailey just rolled her eyes at me and replied with "Was auch immer alles wissen!" I glared at her somewhat and said "Du bist so ärgerlich!" She returned my glare and replied with "Wie bist du nicht?!"

At this point we were practically yelling at each other. The teacher had given up trying to get us to stop, seeing as how this was a normal occurrence for us. "Na ja, wenigstens bin ich schlau!" I said back to her. "So! Ich habe einen Freund!" She replied with. I gave her an affronted look. "Wer gibt einen Scheiß? Ich weiß, ich nicht!" She just glared at me and sat back in her chair. I returned her glare for a moment before I couldn't take it anymore and I burst out laughing.

Everyone was acting like it was normal, but I could tell by the sounds of clothing moving and the hushed whispers that Handsome and his friend were very confused. I was still laughing when the bell rang to signal the end of class. Hailey and I got up and gathered our books into our arms and walked out of the room, saying goodbye to the teacher on our way out. We turned and went down the hallway and walked towards the steps and said goodbye as we got there, Hailey heading to science while I went downstairs to choir.

* * *

Whelp, heres the second chapter :D Please leave a review and I'll have the next chapter out soon :D


End file.
